


You're Mine

by QueenPaintt



Series: i love you like crazy [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluffy kisses, I don't know, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possession, how do you tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPaintt/pseuds/QueenPaintt
Summary: He took out his phone and it read three o’clock. Three more hours than when he promised Magnus he would be back. Alec unlocked and closed the door as cautious and silently as he could, but it seemed as that no one was asleep much to his disappointment. “Alexander, you’re home early,” the warlock said much too calmly. The suave in his voice was still there but there was a dangerous amount of spite underlying his words.





	

Jace and Alec were walking side by side down the semi-empty sidewalks all around the city having small talks of things that happened while the two were apart. Jace was ecstatic to see everyone again especially his parabatai. They rambled on over stupid things or what ever came to mind from how cold it was outside to why Camille was such a bitch. The wind whipped and whirled around them as their exposed hands brushed each other in seek of warmth, sometimes more intentional than others. The two stayed out pretty late but people were still out and about doing whatever mundanes did at these hours. It was much later than Alec had expected, seeing as he had promised Magnus to be home around twelve, but he didn’t think much of it. Besides Jace seemed to be having the time of his life. He couldn’t help but to smile at that.

The two circled back to Magnus’ apartment but were joint to the hip, squeezing in as many comments as they could before they bid adieu. Jace stood next to Alec in the hall talking about something Clary did as Alec struggled to get the keys out from his pocket and unlocking the door. The cold really showed no mercy. The blonde started to walk off but stopped short and said a quick ‘thank you’ and half hearted ‘I love you’ before he turned the corner out of sight. Alec smiled unconsciously at what was said and quietly said it back. Even if it was strictly platonic it did make his heart flutter a bit.  
He took out his phone and it read three o’clock. Three more hours than when he promised Magnus he would be back. Alec unlocked and closed the door as cautious and silently as he could, but it seemed as that no one was asleep much to his disappointment. “Alexander, you’re home early,” the warlock said much too calmingly. The suave in his voice was still there but there was a dangerous amount of spite underlying his words. Magnus was sitting in one of his chairs as if it was his throne, although he kept his eyes on the book in hand. Not once sparing the shadowhunter a glance. Even Chairman Meow gave Alec a sneer look while Church was calmly napping on Magnus’ lap. It was silent and Alec huffed out before beginning to speak, “Magnus, look-” “I’m much too tired for this maybe tomorrow,” he cut off and slammed the book shut as if emphasising his point and finality. Magnus tossed the book aside and gently put Church down while showing more affection to his cats rather than the antsy shadowhunter right in front of him. He waltzed over to the bedroom still not giving any eye contact. Alec grabbed his wrist and pulled Magnus aside to him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier I got distracted,” he pleaded, but instead of a look of resent, he was met with a smile and feigned happiness. “I don’t care about that Alec, you’re an adult do whatever the hell you want,” Magnus spat and his face dropped to disgust. Alec loosened his grip and the other snatched their hand away. “What is with you?” Alec started. He was not in the mood to fight, nor was Magnus. “All I did was come back just a little late and now you’re throwing a hissy fit for no apparent reason!” “Hmm well then maybe you should run off to your little boyfriend then,” Magnus turned to leave, yet Alec followed.  
“What the hell are you talking about?! Please tell me you’re not talking about Jace. You already know I got over him. That was literally years ago. I mean I have you, what more do I need.”  
“Wow...never in all my years have I ever met a more naive person than you Alec Lightwood, and for that to come out of a warlock’s mouth is saying something. Not only that, but I’m certainly not deaf and I could hear the little stunt you pulled out there,” he continued. Alec groaned in annoyance and practically shouted, “What did I do!” Magnus grunted sat down on the bed, still refusing to look at him. “Magnus. Please talk to me,” he pleaded in hopes that the other would at least turn to face him, but Magnus was stubborn. Instead, the warlock called Church back to his lap and the cat happily obliged. The cat mewed in triumph as he settled back down. He looked at Alec and hissed. Normally Magnus would stop Church’s bad behavior but this time it was different. Alec ran a hand through his hair and took in an unsteady breath. “Magnus,” his voice sounded strained and pleaful. The other fought the temptation of turning his head but his heart said otherwise. The shadowhunter standing before him gave a sigh of relief.  
“Magnus, I don’t understand. Are you jealous? Because if you are, don’t be. You don’t have a reason to be jealous. I know it may seem like I’m not around and I’m with Jace all the time, but that doesn’t mean I’m into him. I’m know not very good at this whole apologizing thing-”  
“Yeah, you really aren’t.”  
“-but just know that...I love you.”  
Alec bit his lip then looked up. For once the warlock was speechless. Magnus stopped paying any attention to the cat in his lap but instead tried processing what he’d had heard. And if it was real. He moved Church from his lap and onto the bed and earned a meow of anger in return. “Oh, hush,” Magnus whispered and then turned his attention back to the fidgeting shadowhunter in front of him. ‘Love’ just wasn’t a word that Alec would use and to hear it directed at him did make him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Something he wasn’t use to.  
Alec continued to look away from the other until he felt Magnus’ arms wrap around his neck. “Alec,” He said in a singsong voice. Alec finally looked down and met Magnus’ gentle gaze. A smile pulled on the his lips as Alec placed a hand on his waist. “I’m sorry. I’m just a bit possessive,” Magnus confessed and the other swore he saw his eyes glisten with intent. “Well. I’ll keep that in mind,” Alec said softly. He tried to steal a kiss on the cheek, but was stopped short by the feeling of Magnus’ lips melting into his. What was supposed to be short and sweet quickly became messy and possessive. Magnus pulled the other closer and Alec snaked his arms around his warlock’s waist. As their kiss deepened Alec bit down on Magnus’ lower lip marking him as his and the other whimpered in return. The pair pulled apart for a breath and Alec smirked, “I didn’t know you you liked that,” “There’s a lot of things you don’t know,” Magnus countered but the other dismissed it and peppered his lover with kisses. “But I do, know, you love me,” Alec said between kisses. A soft smile grew on Magnus’ face before he latched onto Alec’s shoulders and kissed him softly, ”Of course I love you,” Alec felt his heart bend and warmth grew across his chest. “I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated^^ also if anyone's got ideas of what i should try next let me know!


End file.
